Xeno
by Anonymous.Fragger
Summary: For a close friend on Tumblr. My robot-sona Anon AKA Anonymous Fragger, and his loverboy, AKA my friend, Ismer. Xeno, sticky, vicious raping of the fourth wall, OC, TF OC. Go to my tumblr [Anonymousfragger.tumblr] to see what Anon looks like, if you're curious.


"I hope you like it," Anon whispered gently, his mask humming with heat. He'd just finished another fiction, this one of a particular pairing one of his favorite friends, Ismer, enjoyed, and his human companion had sat down to read it. Being a master of mass displacement, Anon had transformed into his robot mode, but made it so that he was only about seven feet tall. A hard task, but well worth it to be on the same level as his loving companions.

Ismer chuckled, settling himself into Anon's lap boldly, turning to face the computer monitor and start scanning. His eyes moved across the screen, and almost instantly, his back and shoulders tensed from the imagery from the story. "Not really a slow start this time," Anon commented, peering over Ismer's shoulder, and gently setting his hands at the young man's waist. His sensors quickly picked up the heat fluctuation within the human's body, and he purred lowly, revving his engine proudly as the reader licked his lips.

"I'm only five paragraphs in and— wow," He remarked softly, letting out a weak pant. He arched a little as the warm fingers of the writer slid up under his shirt, making him mewl as those deft fingers trailed up his waist. "Aahn—" He moaned softly and straightened his back to concentrate a little more on reading.

"We're in close to the same position, you know." Anon whispered suddenly, pushing the fabric up on Ismer's back, chuckling when the young human dropped his legs with a _thunk_ down on either side of Anon's thighs. "_Theeere _we go." He whispered with a purr, pushing closer to nuzzle against the back of the human's neck, causing static to jump over his flesh.

"Ah—" Ismer's eyes fluttered, and his hands on the base of the laptop curled, the pads of his fingers sliding against the black plastic. "A-Anon—" He stuttered, biting his lip as he fought to keep focus on reading.

"Don't skip a line now," Anon chided playfully, removing his thin hands from the human's shirt, only to push it down by the shoulders. "And don't look." He warned, but it was playful. Even so, Ismer's back went rigid and he knew better than to sneak a peak as he heard the mask hiss and slide out of place.

"Why can't we see your face?" The pale human asked softly, letting out a pleased sigh as a gentle kiss was placed on his exposed shoulder. He tucked his elbows in a little tighter so that his evening shirt could be forced further off his shoulders.

"Because only fictional characters get to see it. Can't tempt you to go _drawing_anything, now can we?" Anon teased, flicking out a cool tongue to slide across the pale flesh exposed to him. He smirked against Ismer's shoulder when he let out a tense mewl.

"Fourth wall dwelling bastard," Ismer hissed, but it was all in play.

"Mmmh, you know it." Anon murmured, revving his engine again loudly and pushing ever closer. His chest hummed and it vibrated through the form of the human. He nipped tenderly along his companion's neck, still holding his shirt out of place. He pushed it down enough to become wedged on Ismer's shoulders, then moved his hands down toward his hips.

He nodded absently as he heard the human murmur a compliment on how one of the characters behaved, and the words made his engine sputter and his form heat up rapidly. His hands slid down Ismer's sides and he kissed a little more firmly on the back of his neck.

"Mmnh," Ismer moaned weakly, arching his back to lean into the soft mouth moved along his shoulder and neck, his skin prickling greatly from it. Anon smirked, leaning up and nibbling at the shell of the human's ear. It made the young man _mewl, _and he couldn't help but chuckle. The heated air from his mouth certainly didn't help with the bright flush that splayed itself Ismer's cheeks.

"Izzy, you're so gorgeous like this," Anon breathed out, leaning in closer and trailing his tongue up his ear. His tongue scraped along the piercings there, and he toyed with one, scraping his teeth across it. He smirked even wider as his low words earned him a much desired reaction; heat began pooling between his close friend's legs. Moving his fingers deftly down his side, he slide his dark, metallic digits along his thigh before moving in between his legs.

The mech smirked against Ismer's shoulder as he slid two fingers along his heated pelvis, feeling the textured fabric slide under his digits. The sensation caused more warmth to spread and Ismer to arch his back and throw back his shoulders. Anon grunted as the human's shirt sprang back into place around his collar, blocking his skin. "Fragging clothes," Anon growled, "Off. Now." He ordered, sounding none too pleased.

"What would you prefer I ran around in the nude?" Ismer teased as he removed his shirt, having to fight the urge to turn and face the maskless mech. He tossed it to the side and gasped sharply when Anon rushed forward. He placed both hands on the flat chest of his companion, while trailing licks an nips up along his shoulder blades and neck.

"Yes, actually… It would make pouncing you much easier." He growled against his flesh, letting out a dark chuckle against his shoulder, which earned him a light shiver. The laptop in front of them creaked as Ismer curled his fingers against it. He trailed his hands down the young man's chest, toying with the bars through his nipples and savoring the scraping sound his metal hands made against them.

He dragged his hands downwards and resumed his teasing, rubbing two digits along the rapidly forming wet patch on the detailed undergarments. He purred lowly and watched intently as Ismer arched and bucked, though he still focused on the fiction, his reading had slowed down from all the sensations rampaging through his body.

Anon slipped two fingers of his other hand into the waist band of the dark, lacy underwear, and pulled lightly. "Don't rip it!" Ismer snapped, looking down accusingly at the hand.

"They're _in the way,_" Anon growled against Ismer's shoulder, and the human could feel his lip curl in clear irritation. He sighed and removed the robot's fingers from them, wriggling on his lap, reaching down to grasp the top of the seam along his hip.

"There's _a clasp,_" He chuckled lovingly, gently unhooking it and letting it fall open. Anon, a quick learner at least, used his thumb to expertly undo the hook on the other side, so the black lacy underwear fell. "Better?" Ismer teased, raising his hands to put them back onto the laptop, to continue reading.

"_Much._" Anon purred loudly, quickly moving to slide a finger over the slick, flushed flesh of the human's opening. It was very much like a valve, but softer, more textured… Anon was lovingly curious, having never actually gotten this far with his human counterparts before. He was gentle as he slid the slim digit along the dewy folds, savoring every short gasp and twitch of the hips from his lover.

"_Anon,_" Ismer whispered, his eyes fluttering half closed when the robot flicked a digit over the tiny nub of flesh at the top of the slit. It seemed to send a jolt through his body, as he twitched and jerked every time he ran the pad of his finger over it.

"Interesting…" He muttered, his optics flicking up to watch Ismer's face as he continued to tease that hypersensitive nub of flesh, rubbing the pad of his finger over it repeatedly. Ismer shuddered and slumped slightly over the laptop, his eyes fluttering but he still read on, determined. He rolled his hips and let out a low, heated moan as the mech's dark finger slid along the soft lips and collected more of the slick fluid, only to go back to abusing his clitoris.

"Fuck! Anon! W—Wait! I can't—" His hips had started twitching erratically, and he felt an orgasm was about to crash down on him already. Anon stopped, pausing in his motions and offering soothing kisses and licks along his shoulders, neck and collar while the young man recovered. He took in a deep breath and flicked his gaze back up to the monitor, staring for a few more moments before slumping. "Finished…"

"Mmm," Anon purred languidly, lightly petting along the flank of his human companion, watching as he reached for the touch pad on the laptop. His engine snarled out in surprise as Ismer suddenly scrolled back to the top and began reading again. "That good, huh?" He whispered, desperate for approval.

"_Yes,_" The human whispered, his voice heated and his hips slowly rocking again, encouraging the mech to continue. "I'm ready," He breathed, his face flushed and his eyes locked on the words across the screen. He shuddered at the soft _hiss_ of Anon's pelvic plating slipping away. He leaned back a bit to let the thick cord slide out of its casing.

Ismer tilted his head to look down, his chin pressing into his chest. He tried to get a better look of the cord that pulsed between his legs, but he was stopped when Anon lifted his hand and tugged his jaw back up, lightly clasping his neck. "Shouldn't you be _reading?_" He teased. The mech hummed lovingly at the growly response he got, but Ismer seemed pleased about the way he was being handled.

Still, Anon teased the human, sliding his digit long the slick flesh, before gingerly prodding the opening. He didn't push inside, merely tested the reaction of Ismer as he pushed against him. It was _gorgeous._ He arched his back and thrust his chest outwards, his pelvis trembling and barely pushing down, as if to test how hard he had to push for that digit to enter him. "Are you ready?" He breathed against Ismer's shoulder, getting a frantic nod and a weak mewl in reply.

He gently pushed inside of the human's trembling form, and they both moaned in unison from it. He was gloriously tight, so much so that he was afraid of hurting him so he moved very, very slowly. But Ismer mewled and rocked his hips, sinking down onto the digit as far as he could at this angle, down to the second knuckle. He let out a weak cry and clutched at the desk in front of them.

"Primus," Anon gasped, watching as his human love moved fluidly, eager and very willing for more. He removed his fingers only to replace it by gliding his cord through the slick folds, the texture along the dorsal making Ismer writhe.

"_Fuck,_" He gasped, rolling his hips against him, even lifting up to try and get Anon to enter him.

"Eager, aren't we?" Anon teased lovingly, grasping the pale, narrow hips of his lover and holding them while he ground the tip against his opening, pushing just barely enough to be felt but adding no more. Ismer writhed and shook, letting out weak little pants and mewls.

"_Please,_" He rasped, his face flushed and his whole form covered in bumps from arousal. He tried to force himself down, but Anon easily restrained him. "Anon—_Anon_, please," He moaned helplessly, his chest rising and falling in heavy pants.

Anon savored the pleading, desperate man in his lap for a moment longer, then slowly began to push in. He snarled out, pushing his forehead in between Ismer's shoulders as he was clenched down on by tight, searing heat. It was different from a valve, _tighter_, but with somehow more give at the same time. He savored every inch as he pushed inside, spreading the opening wide with his thick member as he did. He was afraid he'd hurt his precious human companion, but Ismer tried to force himself down _faster_, clearly tired of foreplay.

"Shhh," Anon cooed, his vents whirring and his engine rumbling soothingly. He panted hard against the man's flesh, lightly biting at the flat of his shoulder as he entered, one optic closing as the sensation overtook him. He was so gloriously tight and willing, desperate for more. As he settled further down onto the thick arousal, he panted harder, his eyes nearly closing as he fought to keep his focus on reading.

Keeping one hand tight on his hip, he lifted the other to lightly push it flat against Ismer's chest, pulling him backwards to lay flat against his own. Ismer's right hand flew from the computer and looped around Anon's neck, his whole form bowing in a stunning arch as he was filled to the brink with the mech's cord. He cursed darkly every other breath, his hips finally coming into contact with the heated metal below.

"_Fuck_ you're big," The human growled, but it was not in any way displeased. He began rolling his hips, not lifting but moving them in a back-and-forth motion, causing intense pleasure for the both of them. Anon knew the human needed a few moments to adjust to his size, but he couldn't help a twitch of his hips from the slow rocking motion.

Pushing his knees a little firmer into the chair on either side of Anon's legs, Ismer began moving upwards, off the cord. Anon cursed in his own tongue, letting out a weak hiss and shuddering as the tight, clenching sensation moved along his cord. He leaned back a bit to watch for a moment, captivated by the myriad of muscles that flexed and tensed as Ismer moved. He used the desk for leverage, lifting up as far as his legs would allow, which was enough for just the head of Anon's cord to remain within him. Anon gazed in, pleasure rocketing through him as his cord disappeared inside the flushed opening of his lover.

"Perfect…" Anon whispered in awe, getting a muttered reply in agreement from his partner. He leaned forward again and nipped at the flesh along Ismer's neck, reaching down to guise him into a smooth, quick movement, encouraging him to bounce in his lap, offering him assistance in way of holding his waist to guide him into a quick pace.

Ismer flushed harder as he continued to read, while also riding the cord of the author. His form trembled, but he savored every second of it. His mouth dropped open in a series of weak pants and gasps, each punctuated by a mewl or a moan. Guiding his lover, Anon couldn't help but feel every muscle twitch and tense as he was fully buried inside the human's tight form, and it drove him mad.

Humans were such complicating beings, but he had found himself deeply enamored with Ismer and his girlfriend Choi. So much so he desperately felt the need to please them both. "Primus… Izzy," He rasped, bucking his hips up and earning a faint, pleasured scream.

"You're so _tight_ and _perfect_," The mech growled into his shoulder, nipping at the flesh there then soothing it with a roll of his tongue, his frame roaring hot. The words seemed to trigger Ismer, as his body clenched even tighter around that thick, textured cord, and it made Anon nearly stop from how incredible it felt. He wavered, only slightly, his mouth opening and teeth sinking lightly into the flesh. "Primus." He breathed, feeling as though his overload was just around the corner.

Knowing that his human lover had very much control over the pace now, Anon moved his hands from his waist. He slid one up his chest to toy with the metal pierced through his sensitive nubs, while the other move down to toy with the quivering node below. His clitoris being stimulated seemed to drive the human a little mad, as he bucked and writhed with almost alarming passion.

The mech groaned with rapidly mounting lust, pushing his hips up faintly in reply to each buck and thrust of Ismer. "Primus…" He repeated, holding the smaller shape against himself, still teasing and toying with the hyperactive nubs of flesh with his deft fingertips. He could tell that Ismer wasn't going to last much longer; his muscles were flexing and clenching repeatedly, his body tense and trembling, while he rocked and bucked and cursed and mewled.

Anon leaned closer and lightly nipped the back of his neck, testing his reaction. A loving moan left him, and he arched, moving both hands backwards to grasp at Anon's sleek helm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- _fuck!_" Ismer snarled as he came, his body going taunt like a coiled spring as he did. Anon snarled and bit down a little harder onto the young man's shoulder than intended, leaving a rather nice mark, but luckily no bleeding. He hissed and slammed his hips up into the hungry, clenching heat one, twice, three times, then overloaded himself.

A muffled cry joined Ismer's glorious scream, slamming hard and fast and painting his tight inner walls with transfluid. With his palm flat to his chest, he held his human lover near as he thrust hard and fast into him, mewling his name in a desperate and passionate mantra.

Soon, the pleasure ended and they both slumped back. Ismer leaned against the heated form of his robotic lover, shuddering pleasantly as those dark fingers traced up and down his sides. There was a grand deal of affection as Anon wound down, even leaning forward to kiss at Ismer's cheek, then nibble and lick lovingly at the human's damp neck.

Ismer's chest rose and fell rapidly, his whole form utterly spent and leaning into him. He pet the mech's neck cabling lovingly, letting out a longing sigh. He gained an impish smile when he realized that the mech's cord within him was growing firm a second time, just from the petting. To tease him, he clenched down around him, making him jump and groan. "Again?" Ismer purred, shifting forward to lift off his cord, letting out a longing moan as he did.

"What are you—?" Anon asked, optics going wide as he watched his cord slip out of that tight opening.

"Shh," Ismer purred, reaching forward and yanking a piece of black cloth off a nearby section of desk. It was some form of silk scarf, but he slid it on and tied it around his eyes, and the sight made Anon's cord become fully erect and his engine snarl loudly.

"Oh."

"You catch on quick." Ismer chuckled. Anon growled playfully and guided his lover back into his lap, this time facing him. He shuddered and wrapped his large hands around his lover's waist, watching him reach and explore his cord with his hands. "Ooh… Already excited I see?"

"You're _gorgeous_," Anon breathed out instantly, leaning up to kiss and lick the front of Ismer's neck, then up along his jaw. He smirked at the fumbling and the blush he got in return, the chuckle ringing through the heated form of his partner.

Already wound back up, Ismer couldn't bare to tease Anon any further, so he looped both arms around his neck and flexed them against his shoulders as he angled himself to lower down onto the cord. He hissed as he was entered a second time, burying his face into the taunt neck of his mecha lover, who made a tense snarl and pushed down on his hips to guide him down a little faster.

This time, when they fully joined, they didn't wait. Ismer rocked his hips and began bucking, while Anon thrust upwards with a low growl. Ismer nibbled along the cabling before his mouth, letting out low, loving moans with each meeting of their hips.

"I—Ismer," Hearing his name in such an adoring tone made him tense and clench down around the thick cord, which only prompted them both to move faster. One of Anon's hands slid up Ismer's taut back, then sliding into his hair and lightly tangling his fingers into it and lightly pulling. He shuddered hard and used his anchor to pull Ismer away from his neck, which caused a tight mewl to wrench itself from his throat.

He held the human like this for a moment, head forced slightly backwards and body writhing and bucking up and down, mouth slightly open in a constant stream of intangible lust-fueled babble and noises. He sat back for a moment to savor the beauty of his lover, lean swooped forward to capture his lips with his own in a heated kiss. It caught the human off guard, but he mewled and melted into the kiss, returning it with just as much heat and passion. His tongue was smooth and warm and slick, the taste was sweet and they exchanged moans and gasps into each other's mouths.

Anon growled adoringly as Ismer's hands flitted up to cup the back of his helm, pulling him closer and kissing him with much fervor and lust, and Anon returned it in kind. He broke away only a moment to gaze upon the writhing human again, watching a trail of mixed saliva and oral fluid connected their tongues. He pushed closer again to kiss him deeply, swallowing his desperate cries as his thrusts became a little rougher.

This time, their climaxes came far faster, nearly bowling Ismer over and sending him careening into a white abyss. His form bucked and writhed as he came, his body clamping down on the thick member within him, but his thighs still flexed roughly to slam himself repeatedly onto the mech's cable.

Anon wasn't far behind, breaking the kiss to lavish the flat, muscular chest of his lover with his tongue, nibbling and suckling wherever he could reach and savoring how Ismer reached climax from his attention. He was very near, so much so in fact that he grabbed his hips and began forcing him down viciously down onto his length, impaling the human as deep as he physically could. As his own second orgasm came, he panted against Ismer's chest and snarled, holding him tight against himself as he reached his end.

Filling that tight, writhing form with fluid a second time was far more fulfilling now that he got to see his face while he did so, his optics locked on the contorted and pleasured expression of his lover. He kissed adoringly at his jaw, licking and suckling there and moving this attentions down his chest as he rode out his overload and watched Ismer experience it.

Feeling stated, the mech leaned back in the chair and pulled Ismer against him, petting through his hair and down his back as he did. Ismer refused to move, simply slumping against his metallic lover, eyes closing as he seemed very much ready to sleep there. "Comfortable…?" Anon whispered, concern lacing his voice.

"_Mnnn__**nnhh.**_" Was the answer he got, and the young man curled his arms a little tighter around Anon's neck, resting his cheek against his shoulder and weakly kissing the plating there. Letting out a low chuckle, the mech decided to let him rest this way, relaxing and cradling his lover adoringly against him and drifting off into recharge while listening to the sound of Ismer's breathing becoming even and steady as he came down from his climax and eventually slept.


End file.
